


God is a Woman

by artificialpippin



Series: Take My Hand, Save Your Soul [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Catholic Guilt, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian AU, Smut, catholic schoolgirl au, cis girl au, dorm room sex, schoolgirl au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialpippin/pseuds/artificialpippin
Summary: Jackie has spent all her life on her knees worshipping and praying to a God she wasn’t sure existed, but she thinks she has finally found heaven.
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Jan Sport
Series: Take My Hand, Save Your Soul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991608
Comments: 18
Kudos: 49





	God is a Woman

**Author's Note:**

> it's ya girl's first time writing smut, and I don't know what choosing a Catholic schoolgirl plot says about me ... but here we are.
> 
> come and say hi on tumblr @aqpippin x

Jackie can taste Jan’s skin on her tongue. She can hear the unholy words spilling from Jan’s lips. She can feel the sin in the air. The feeling of kissing Jan isn’t new, but the feeling between her thighs most certainly is. She has spent all her life on her knees worshipping and praying to a God she wasn’t sure existed, but Jackie thinks she has finally found heaven.

Even though the sun has long set, Jackie feels like her dorm room is getting hotter the more they keep kissing. She feels like every nerve in her body has been sparked to life, like every synapse in her nervous system is spitting fire. Jan can hear Jackie humming and she can feel Jackie’s lips vibrating against hers. Jackie is whimpering, soft and high-pitched, and Jan would sell her soul to the devil if it meant Jackie would keep making those sounds.

Jan rakes her fingers through Jackie’s dark, thick hair, long nails catching on the chain of her necklace. Jackie jerks forward at the feeling and Jan laughs huskily against her neck before she pulls at the silver chain once more just to see Jackie move like that again. 

“Take it off.” Jackie whispers, hips rolling under Jan’s touch. 

“Huh?” Jan is dumbfounded as she takes a second to make eye contact with Jackie, she needs Jackie to repeat what she said so she’s sure she isn’t imagining it.

“Take it off, Jan.”

As much as Jan wants to tug it off and break the chain, Jackie has pulled her hair over her shoulder _just_ enough for Jan to reach behind her and undo the clasp - and the feeling of freedom that washes over Jackie is almost overwhelming. She springs further forward, attaching her lips to the soft skin below Jan’s jaw and sucking softly. The change of pace takes Jan by surprise, and it’s enough for her to lose her grip on Jackie’s necklace. They hear it fall onto the hardwood floor, the crucifix making a noise far too loud for the small size of the charm, and for a minute Jackie pauses her ministrations. Jan doesn’t move, wants Jackie to make the next move when she’s ready. Jackie sighs with a feeling that’s akin with contentment, and she allows herself to connect her lips with Jan’s as she implores herself to forget the sins they are committing.

Jan’s hands move slowly, almost too slowly for Jackie’s liking - one rests against Jackie’s waist, while the other cradles her jaw. Jan’s thumb rubs Jackie’s cheek softly and Jackie shivers under her touch, tugging Jan further down by the collar of her blouse and kissing her harder. 

“Jan,” Jackie’s breath is shaky, fingers fiddling with the hem of Jan’s skirt, “touch me, please.” Jackie lets out her first moan, high pitched and breathy, and Jan thinks she’s discovered her new favourite hymn. Jackie’s fingers move up to play with the buttons of Jan’s shirt - and when she finally gets the first few buttons open, her lips migrate to Jan’s throat. She sucks harshly on the junction between her neck and shoulder, and Jan’s head spins while her vision goes blurry. She whines happily, breathing heavily as she swiftly undoes the buttons of Jackie’s shirt. Jackie can feel every movement of Jan’s fingers - she feels them brush against the skin of her torso as Jan undoes the last button, against her shoulders as the polyester is peeled from her body, on the swell of her breasts as Jan’s hands float back down to her waist. Jackie releases an unbridled moan before she grabs Jan’s hands and drags them back up to her chest. She can feel the hesitation in Jan’s movements, but it soon dissipates as Jan allows her fingertips to trace the lacy patterns that adorn Jackie’s blush coloured bra.

“Is this okay?” It feels more than okay to Jan, but if Jackie is looking for an out clause - Jan wants to be the one to give it to her. Jackie can feel her breath catch in her throat so she nods her head, but Jan doesn’t move until she hears Jackie vocalise what she wants. Until she hears Jackie tell her what she _needs_. Jackie’s breath is hot on Jan’s cheek, and she nods again before sighing,

“Fuck, yes. More than okay.”

The adrenaline rushing through Jackie’s veins allows her to make quick work of the buttons on Jan’s blouse. Her hands shake the entire time, but Jan pretends to not notice. Jackie unhooks the last button and moans when she feels Jan’s fingers toying with her nipple. For a brief moment, Jackie finds herself wishing it was Jan’s tongue against the soft skin, but the thought goes as quickly as it comes.

“You’re so beautiful, Jackie,” Jan’s voice is soft, and Jackie can feel her back arching as Jan unclasps her bra and throws it across the room, joining her blouse and crucifix on the floor, “so perfect.” Jan’s blouse is next to join the growing pile of discarded clothing, and Jackie can hardly make out what Jan is saying to her as she feels her hands being dragged down Jan’s long, toned abdomen. Her eyes are shut, her breathing fast and heavy - and Jan wants her to experience every moment of pleasure.

“Look at me,” Jan coos, “all dressed up, just for you.” Jackie’s eyes snap open, and so too does her mouth at the sight before her. Jackie takes in the soft lilac lace of Jan’s bra, and her skirt has ridden up just enough for Jackie to be able to see the matching underwear. Jackie can feel her mouth go dry, and Jan watches her swallow thickly.

“Do you like it, baby? Do I look pretty?” Once again Jackie is lost for words, only able to nod dumbly. Jackie feels Jan’s hands wrap around her wrists once more, and slowly but surely, Jan drags Jackie’s hands downwards. Jackie snaps her hands away and Jan’s jaw goes slack. She’s ready to apologise, ready to help Jackie redress, ready to hold her in her arms and wait for the time when Jackie is ready for this. Jackie can feel Jan’s panic and she tugs on Jan’s skirt in response. Jan knows nothing more needs to be said, and she helps Jackie to her feet, legs wobbling as she unzips and removes Jackie’s skirt. She holds the brunette’s hands as she steps out of the navy blue garment, and Jan swears she can feel time stop as she takes in Jackie in all her glory. She’s all long limbs and caramel skin, and Jan notices the soft pink flush in her cheeks. Jackie sinks to her knees in front of Jan, pulling off the blonde’s skirt before settling between her legs. 

“Oh Jackie,” Jan croons softly, “so good for me. You look so pretty on your knees, baby.” Jackie mewls at the pet name, and Jan leans forward to lock their lips together, swallowing every one of Jackie’s moans. They pull apart and Jan reclines so she’s leaning back on her elbows, and Jackie’s eyes slowly move down Jan’s body. She takes in the glossy swell of Jan’s lips, her heaving chest, the strong plains of her tummy. Her gaze eventually falls to Jan’s centre, and Jackie would be laughing out of sheer nervousness if she couldn’t see the wet patch that has soaked through the front of Jan’s panties. Jackie is losing her mind at the image in front of her, and Jan is quick to initiate the next move.

“Look at what you do to me, baby. That’s all you. Nobody but you.” Jan brings her hands down to Jackie’s hair once more, fingers playing with the dark tressels while Jackie stares back up at her. She’s staring up at Jan like she’s something sacred - her eyes are wide and her pupils are blown, and Jan doesn’t need a mirror to know that her eyes are the same.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to, Jackie. Only if you’re ready.”

Jackie shakes her head quietly and hooks her fingers underneath the band of Jan’s underwear, and feels waves goosebumps beginning to rise on the soft, golden skin of Jan’s thighs. In one bold and swift motion, Jackie peels off the lilac panties and her eyes fixate on Jan’s core. She’s flushed pink and drooling, fluttering and glistening slightly in the soft orange light of the salt lamp on Jackie’s bedside table. Jan’s breath hitches in her throat when she feels Jackie exhale against her centre; and Jackie runs her tongue over her lips once before lowering her head.

Jan starts writhing as soon as she feels Jackie’s tongue against her. Her fingers tighten in Jackie’s curls, tugging just hard enough to make the brunette moan against Jan’s core. Jan lets her explore, whines falling from her lips as Jackie buries her tongue between her folds. Jackie’s tongue eventually finds its way to Jan’s entrance, and Jan moans long and hard when she feels it curl inside her, flicking the tip upwards so it catches on the upper wall of her pussy, and Jackie can feel her heart swelling with pride as she continues her ministrations. She wants to make Jan feel this good until the end of time, wants the last thing she ever hears to be Jan’s moans.

Jackie pulls herself away, and with a newfound confidence she sucks two fingers into her mouth, never once breaking her eye contact with Jan. Jan can feel her pussy flutter at the sight, and her eyes roll into the back of her head as Jackie eases her fingers into Jan while her lips wrap around her clit. She’s tight and warm and slick around Jackie’s fingers, and Jackie feels like she could do this forever.

“Oh, fuck,” Jan groans while Jackie curls her fingers clumsily, and Jan yelps when she feels the tips of Jackie’s fingers pressing against her g-spot, “right there. You’re doing so well, Jackie, can’t wait to taste you. Need to taste you.” Jackie all but _whimpers_ , drunk on the taste of Jan and the power of her praise - and Jan sits herself up just enough to encourage Jackie to stand back up. Jan’s fingers toy with the lace of Jackie’s panties as she presses open-mouthed kisses from Jackie’s sternum all the way down to her panty line, and Jackie can’t help but groan at the feeling.

“Is this okay, baby? Can I take these off?”

“Yes,” Jackie is gasping, and she rests her hands on Jan’s shoulders as Jan shimmies the rose coloured fabric down Jackie’s legs, “need you. Please.” Jan nods, and before Jackie knows it, she’s swapped places with Jan. Her head nestles into her pillow, and Jackie can smell the remnants of Jan’s sweet perfume on the silk pillowcase. She can feel her back arch as Jan lifts her legs so that they’re over the blonde’s shoulders, and she can feel Jan smile as she kisses up the soft skin of her thighs. Jan looks up at Jackie from between her legs and when Jackie’s eyes meet hers, all Jan can see is a deity staring down at her, panting and eyes hooded with want. She can hear Jackie’s heavy breathing above her, and it’s enough to invite Jan to lean forward, place her tongue against Jackie’s clit and start sucking.

“F-fuck, shit.” Jackie is whining, hips gyrating under Jan’s touch.

“Oh, baby. Such naughty words, such a dirty mouth.”

“Jan, please.”

Jackie can feel the grin on Jan’s face as she reconnects to her clit, tongue exploring Jackie’s folds. It’s so slow it’s almost painful, Jan’s tongue is only brushing against Jackie’s clit and _Jackie. wants. more_. Her long fingers wind into Jan’s hair and she pushes the blonde’s head down, and Jan is quick to get the memo. _Anything for her girl_. Her lips migrate back to Jackie’s clit and she sucks, alternates between sucking and licking to keep Jackie on her toes. With one hand, Jan parts Jackie’s folds and allows her tongue to dive even deeper into her wetness. She looks up through her thick lashes, and she can see Jackie writhing. Her eyes are screwed shut and she can’t decide where her hands should go - they move rapidly between her bedsheets, Jan’s hair, and her own nipples. To Jackie’s disappointment, Jan suddenly ceases her movements.

“Here, sweet girl. Hold my hand.” Jackie jerks at the pet name, and her hand reaches out blindly in search of Jan’s. When she eventually finds the blonde’s hand, she interlocks their fingers and holds Jan’s hand with a vice-like grip, body shaking as she lets out another guttural, unabashed moan.

“Ssh, baby,” Jan giggles, sucking a purple mark into Jackie’s thigh and squeezing her hand reassuringly, “you have to be quiet. Don’t wanna get caught. Can you be quiet for me?” Jackie nods, lets out a low whine as her back arches.

“I need more, Jan. Please.”

“What do you need, Jacks? Tell me what you need, and it’s yours.”

“Fingers. Jan. Please.” Jackie’s past the point of sentences - only able to produce pleads and sounds that are like music to Jan’s ears. Jan’s gaze trails back down to Jackie’s core and her fingers follow suit, tracing them softly around her clit before dragging them down to her entrance and stalling momentarily.

“Are you sure, Jackie? Say the word and I’ll stop.” And as if her whine wasn’t enough to signify how sure she was, Jackie’s begging surely did the trick.

“Shut up, Jan. Please just fuck me. I need you.”

“Okay, okay,” Jan coos, gently driving her fingers into Jackie and curling upwards, in search of the spot inside of Jackie that will make her certain that there most definitely _is_ a God, and that she’s most certainly a blonde from New Jersey. The pressure in her chest is almost too much to handle, and as much as she knows she can’t, she wants to scream, “you’ve got me, baby. Always.” Jackie’s brain short circuits and she cries out loud when Jan hits just the right spot, and she begs her not to stop.

“Jan, I’m so close. Please, I’m gonna -”

All it takes is one purposeful thrust of Jan’s fingers and one firm suck on her clit for Jackie’s orgasm to wash over her, back arching and head thrashing as waves of electricity flow through her body. Jan doesn’t stop until she feels Jackie’s body go limp under her touch, pressing a few final kisses to Jackie’s thighs before pulling herself up and laying next to her on the bed, letting Jackie curl into her side. Their fingers are still intertwined as Jackie crooks her neck up, making eye contact with Jan before leaning forward and kissing her deeply and languidly. There’s no rush, no haste - just passion and bliss. Jackie groans when she feels Jan’s tongue slip into her mouth, and is surprised when she realises the sweetness she can taste on Jan’s lips is _her_. They eventually pull away, Jackie still gasping for air as she comes down from her climax. Jackie is lithe and relaxed in Jan’s arms, and Jan knows she could stay like this forever. She also knows the feeling is mutual. 

“How are you, pretty girl?” Jackie’s cheeks flush a soft pink, and she nestles her head into the space between Jan’s neck and shoulder.

“Thank you.” Jackie’s voice is so quiet, Jan almost misses her praise. _Almost_.

“You don’t have to thank me.” Jan muses, pressing kisses across Jackie’s collarbone and towards her shoulder.

“I want to,” Jackie assures her, watches as Jan’s lips tug into a smile, “thank you for making me feel loved.”

“I adore you, Jackie Cox.” Jackie’s face contorts into a blissed-out grin, eyes hooded with exhaustion and the remnants of her orgasm. 

“Someone’s ready for bed.” Jan giggles, pulling her arm out from underneath Jackie’s body so she can sit up.

“What about you? You didn’t -”

“Not tonight, baby. Next time. You’re tired.” Jan pushes herself off the bed and pulls the comforter over Jackie’s body.

“Jan?” Jackie asks quietly, watching as Jan pulls her uniform back on.

“Yeah, honey?”

“I love you.” Jan comes to a halt at Jackie’s admission. Neither one of them have said it before, but in the heat of the moment it just feels _right_. Jan releases a breath she didn’t know she was holding, and before she knows it the same confession is spilling from her lips.

“I love you too, baby. Could spend the rest of my life worshipping you.”

Jan has never seen Jackie so relaxed, has never seen her smile like this. Like she’s something divine. The way her dark hair frames her face and her warm skin contrasts against her white comforter, Jan thinks she’s nothing short of seraphic. Jan kisses Jackie’s forehead as she fastens the last button on her shirt, whispering a soft goodnight before turning off Jackie’s lamp. Even though the room is shrouded in darkness, Jan can feel Jackie’s eyes follow her all the way to the door. As much as Jan wants to stay, and much as Jackie wants her to stay, they both know it isn’t possible. And then Jan’s gone, door closing with a soft thud behind her. Jackie leans down and searches blindly on the floor until she feels the cool silver of her necklace brushing against her fingertips. She picks it up and watches the charm swing gently before placing it on her bedside table and rolling over.

She knows she should feel bad, guilty even, for not hanging the crucifix back around her neck - but in her loved-up, post-orgasmic state, Jackie can’t seem to bring herself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> oop, there it is. 
> 
> come and say hi on tumblr @aqpippin x


End file.
